The HG Characters on Fanfiction!
by NessaMei
Summary: When Peeta Mellark discovers Fanfiction, he encourages all his friends to start writing!
1. Fanfiction Fanfare

**Katniss' POV**

****"Come quick!" Peeta grabbed my arm and dragged me to the computer. "Look!" he said proudly. I looked at the website. It was called and apparantly it was active sinceeasy before Panem even existed!

I read the story the webpage was showing. Hey, it was a romantic story about Peeta and I.

"I found this website right now. You use it to write stories about your favorite books!" squealed Peeta enthusiastically. "What are you suggesting?" i reply. With a sly grin he tells me that he wants all our friends to get accounts and write stories about ourselves! I admit the idea is cool. Let's do it.

* * *

**Ok, this is now YOUR part of the story. The next** **is about the story Peeta writes. Send me a story that Peeta most probably would have written!**

**The best one will be added to this story (and if course I will give you credit.) **

**Enjoy, review, and thanks,**

**NessaMei**


	2. TheBreadBoy's Poem

**Here is Peeta's story:**

* * *

****Title: Why Katniss Loves Me

By: TheBreadBoy

Chapters: 1

Summary: a poem about Katniss' passion for me

Language content: K+

Chapter 1:

I bet you're wondering

Who Katniss is loving

And the answer to that question

Is the Bread sensation:

The handsome Peeta

And no one is sweeta

She dislikes her friend Gale

Compared to me he is stale

Cuz Peeta is the super ultimate love of Katniss' life!

The end.

Forum for this Story:

HunterGirl16- Aww that's so sweet Peeta! I love it!

HunterDude18- Too bad she's mine!

TheBreadBoy- Nope. She already declared her undying love to me!

I-Love-Axes- Stop with mushyness! Katniss hates you both equally!

HunterGirl16- I don't hate them! Gale is my bestie and Peeta is my boyfriend.

TheBreadBoy- correction: Gale is your worst enemy and Peeta is your awesomest and hottest lover!

HunterDude18- You are so retarded.

I-Love-Axes- I agree with Gale. Your poem is retarded.

TheBreadBoy- Hmph!

* * *

**Sowhat do you think?**

**HunterGirl16 is Katniss, HunterDude18 is Gale, TheBreadBoy is Peeta, and I-Love-Axes is Johanna... More characters are to come!**

**The next chapter is Katniss' story. Give me ideas!**

**Enjoy, review, and thanks,**

**NessaMei**


	3. HunterGirl16's Short Story

**Here is Katniss' story:**

* * *

****Title: Why I chose Teem Peeta

By: HunterGirl16

Chapters:1

Summary: Why I choose Peeta over Gale

Language content: T

Chapter 1:

Peeta. Thedefinition of the sweetest, nicest, handsomest, most talented baker in the world.

Gale. The funniest, cutest, best hunting partner ever.

Who to choose?

I choose Peeta. I can tell Peeta would do anything for me and in the Arena he would die for me! Peeta helped me defeat President Snow while Gale blows up my sister!

I choose the Boy with the Bread.

The end.

Forum for this Story:

TheBreadBoy- *Sniffle* that was so beautiful Katniss! I love you!

HunterGirl16- I love you too!

HunterDude18- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

CatoIsSexy- Shut up, Gale.

HunterGirl16- Cato? Aren't you dead?

CatoIsSexy- I was, but Capitol technology brought me and a few other tributes back to life to support fanfiction!

TheBreadBoy- Oh, ok! ^.^

hunterGirl16- Anyway... Did ya guys like mystory?

HunterDude18- it was ok, but it would be better if it was called Why I Chose Teem Gale ;)

TheBradBoy- No! Katniss is mine! In fact, we are kissing right now!

HunterDude18- Kat, is this true?

HunterGirl16- ummnm mabuye suryry can't telk norw, Peetas kiussinfg is so groofd!

(translstion: ummm maybe sorry can't talk now,Peetaskissing is so good!)

CatoIsSexy- Haha Gale, you got told!

HunterDude18- Screw this!

* * *

**The nextchapter is by Haymitch... Ideas wanted!**

**Enjoy, thanks, and review,**

**Nessa**


	4. Wiinnnee is Drunk

**Haymitch's POV**

****Title: Wiiinnnee

By: Wiiinnnee

Chapters: 1

Summary: whii ie liikkee wiiinnnee

Language Content: T

Chapter: 1

Yooo peeepleeessss iiie liikkke wwiiiinnnnee

Cozzzz ittt mmaeeekees mii happpeeee

Iff yooo messs withhh miiiee wwiiiiinnnee iiie wellll kiiillllee yoooo

Hhaavvee a drruuunnkk daaayyy annddd doonnnt maaakkeeee sooebbweer

Theeee eeeend.

Forum for this Story:

HunterGirl16- Moral: If you take Haymitch's wine he will rip your face off, but he will be able to write a readable Fanfic.

HunterBoy18- Good one, Catnip!

4LeafClover- Yeah. Now I want to take Haymitches .

TheBreadBoy- who is 4LeafClover?

4LeafClover- Me, Clove.

HunterGirl16- O.o

HunterBoy18- o.o

TheBreadBoy- o.o

4LeafClover- What?

HunterGirl16- Your name sounds... Pretty

4LeafClover- My mom made my account for me.

HunterDude18- Oh.

HunterGirl16- That explains it

TheBreadBoy- Tee hee.

4LeafClover- Was that a chuckle I heard, Lover Boy?!

HunterDude18- Ooo she gonna kill yoo

TheBreadBoy- ummm I better go... Katniss Save Me!

* * *

**The next chapter is about Finnick...**

**Enjoy, review, thanks,**

**Nessy**


	5. SexyBod is a Prostitute

**Finnick's Story**

* * *

Title: Life as Panem's Sex God

By: SexyBod

Chapters: 26

Summary: Read the title!

Language Contenet: T

Chapter 1:

I am Finnick Odair, Panem's hottest, and most talented Sex god!

Its not easy being sexy.

I have to work out often to keep my Abbs firm!

Plus, since I get paid in secrets, I get scarred for life.

Also, since I had to work as a prostitute, Panem prevented me from marrying Annie for a long time.

Do you know how long my desperate my sweet Annie was?

She is so lucky to married to the Sex god of Panem!

Next Chapter

Forum for this Story:

AnnieTheFemale- Pssh! What abbs Finnick, you have flabs!

TheBreadBoy- Ooo, Finnick you got told by your wife!

SexyBod- At least I'm not a feminine like you, Lover abou!

AnnieTheFemale- Honestly Finnick, I wouldn't be talking. You call yourself beautiful!

SexyBod- Cuz I am. I mean, I'm the Sex god of Panem!

HunterGirl16- Aka prostitute.

SexyBod- your just jealous!

HunterGirl16- of what? Being sexually abused?

TheBreadBoy- you tell him, Katniss!

HunterGirl16- but Finnick was right about one thing... You are a feminine!

HunterDude18- haha Peeta Bread! You go, Catnip!

AnnieTheFemale- yeah!

SexyBod- Hahaha!

TheBreadBoy- You hurt my feelings! I'm telling Mommeeee!

* * *

**I would like to thank you all for your positive reviews!**

**The next chapter is about Annie and I need ideas!**

**Enjoy, review, and thanks,**

**Ness is the Awesomest!**


	6. AnnieTheFemale is not Drunk

**Annie's POV**

* * *

Title: My Life After DIE, TRIBUTE! My Games

By: AnnieTheFemale

Chapters: 1

Summary:THIS ARENA HAS NO FRIED CHICKEN!

Language Content: T

Chqpter 1:

My name is LOOK, A PHIRAHNA! Annie Cresta, Victor of the EVIL MUTTS! 70th Hunger Games.

At first I only had POISON ARROWS! small dreams about AHH DON'T KILL ME! the games, but they are evolving into SPIDERS! hallucinations.

My love, EVIL SQUID! Finnick is always there to help me though. It isn't even my fault I'm like this...

Beware the Games!

Forum for this Story:

HunterGirl16- umm... Annie were you drunk when you wrote this?

AnnieTheFemale- Yes, IM BEING ATTACKED BY A RIVER MONSTER!

HunterGirl16- that answers my question...

HunterDude18- Annie are you drunk now?

AnnieTheFemale- Nope, I'm AHH VICIOUS MUTT! sober... Why would you think I'm drunk?

TheBreadBoy- No reason

HunterDude18- nope.

HunterGirl16- *facepalm*

* * *

**Ifyou guys could understand what Annie's story says, congrats. It's not easy. In case you can't read it, the all Capitol parts are her hallucinations.**

**Im sorry I haven't updated until now... I was at a party on Miami Beach ;)**

**The next chapter is about Cato so help!**

**Enjoy, review, thanks,**

**Ness is a Mess**


	7. CatoIsSexy Not!

**Cato's POV**

* * *

Title: I'm Sexy and I Know It

By: CatoIsSexy

Chapters: 1

Summary: It's kinda obvious

Language Content: T

Chapter: 1

When I walk into training,

This is what I see.

Every single tribute is staring at me.

I got training in my hands

And I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it.

Im sexy and I know it.

The end.

Forum for this Story:

TheBreadBoy- ...

4LeafClover- Hahaha! In your dreams, Cato

AnnieTheFemale- Yeah YOU WILL DIE! You aren't as sexy as Finnick 3

SexyBod- Thank you, Honey

CatoIsSexy- Come on! Don't you atleast think I'm a bit hot?

HunterGirl16- Nope

TheBreadBoy- Don't see it

SexyBod- Nah

AnnieTheFemale- Not really

4LeafClover- Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha

CatoIsSexy- Even you, Clove?

4LeafClover- Yup! Go die in a hole, Cato!

CatoIsSexy- I already did so too bad!

SexyBod- Ladies, ladies. You are both pretty... Now shutting up is a problem you have to work on...

TheBreadBoy- Cato and Clove just got burned!... Like bread!

HunterGirl16- *Facepalm*

* * *

**Do you like it?**

**The next chapter is... A contest! It has various questions about the Hunger Games. Who ever PMs me all the correct answers first will get to write the next chapter about any HG character they want!**

**Enjoy, review, and thanks,**

**NessaMei**


	8. Contest

**Here are the questions for the contest:**

* * *

****1. Deep in the meadow, under the _.

2. How did the Careers try to protect their supplies in the 74th games?

3. What does Panem mean?

4. What supplies did Katniss pick up at the Cornucopia during the 74th games?

5. Maysilee Donner is Madge Undersee's _.

6. When is the Catching Fire movie coming out?


	9. Over and up

The contest is officially over!

StormOceanStar won. She willme writing a chapter on Clove aka 4LeafClover but for those who submitted an answer almost right after will probably get a chapter as well in thefuture including:

Catchingfire1714 who got second place

Bookworm299 who got third

Violingirl347 got fourth

And guest, I'm sorry Ididn't count yours. I don't like accepting guest reviews because it gets hard to communicate but I will mention that guest "ara74" would have gotten first.

I would like to thank all of you who participated!


	10. 4LeafClover gets deleted

**This is the chapter by StormOceanStar, winner of the contest.**

* * *

Title: How my enemies died

By: 4LeafClover

Chapters: 1

Summary: My enemies' death! DUH!

Language Content: T

Chapter 1:

Once upon a time (let's skip all that boring stuff), anyways some people were walking down the road. Their names were Katpiss, Pita, Catie, and Thresa. Then, another person named Clove the Awesomeness killed them all, the end! Oh, yeah, and everyone lived happily ever after!

Forum for this story:

Huntergirl16-Did you just call me Katpiss?

4LeafClover-Yep!

Huntergirl16-I'm gonna kill you!

4LeafClover-I doubt that!

Rockthrower-I will! You called me Thresa!

4LeafClover-Ahhh! Thresh! Meep!

Hunterboy18-Go Thresh!

TheBreadBoy-Kill Clove!

SexyBod-Awkward!

Fanfiction Archive-4LeafClover's account has now been deleted for writing a negative story about other members!

CatoIsSexy-You deserve it, Clove!

Guest (4LeafClover)-Grr! You're my next victim, Cato!

MusicRue-LOL!

* * *

**How did you like it? Awesome, right!**

**The next chapter will be by one of the runner ups...**

**Anyway, enjoy, review, and thanks,**

**NessaMei**


	11. HunterDude18 Fails

**This chapter is by Catchingfire1714, runner up in my contest:**

* * *

Title: What Katniss Actually Thinks About Me.

By: Hunterboy18

Summary: the summary is the title *pfft*

Language Content: T

chapter 1

Katniss really thinks that I am the hottest guy she knows, who also makes the best snares around. When she kisses Peeta, she imagines that she is kissing me. She wishes that she could have me, but alas I am WAY out of her league. So sorry my dear Catnip. Oh and she wishes that Peeta would die a slow painful death so that you could be with me. You wish you were my Catnip. You think I am sexier than Finnick. Also that all boys who a pose me, will go die in a hole with Cato. When you see Peeta, you automatically see my face, and want to kiss me. She has dreams about me, and they are about me being her knight in shining armor, her being the princess. I save her from the evil Peeta monster. Then we make out on my horse riding into the sunset. She wakes up wishing to fulfil her lifelong dream. That my peers is what the beautiful Katniss Everdeen thinks about me, the incredibly awesome Gale Hawthorne.

Forum for this story:

TheBreadBoy- i-is th-that true K-Katniss? *tear*

Huntergirl16- No. Of course not.

Hunterbouy18- yes it is Peeta don't listen to Katniss, Pita she is lying.

Huntergirl16- NO I AM NOT!

TheBreadBoy- i so conflicted! *scream*

AnnieTheFemale- don't be MUTTS YOU WILL DIE you should know MY KNIFE WILL KILL YOU EVIL SNAKE that Katniss loves you.

Huntergirl16- thanks Annie

Hunterboy18- *sarcastic tone* yeah thanks Annie *rolls eyes*

SexyBod- HEY! no one is sexier than me. your even lower than Cato.

CatoIsSexy- yeah! haha Gay-le.

* * *

**Ha! I feel sorry for Gale now...**

**Anyway, let's give Catchingfire1714 a big round of applause!**

**Im sure she/he would like plenty of reviews!**

**Enjoy, review, and thanks,**

**Nessa**

**P.S. Who should the next chapter be on?**


	12. CLovesRevenge's Plan Backfires!

**This is another chapter on Clove when she gets a new account since her old one was deleted.**

* * *

Title: Revenge!

By: C-Loves-Revenge!

Summary: Hahahahahahahaha!

Chapters: 1

Rating: T

Chapter 1:

Once upon a time, Clove the Knife-throwing dragon wanted to get Princess Katpiss for locking Clove out of the Kingdom. Katpiss sent knights like Pita and Gayle to hunt down Clove and kill her, but they were morons so she just killed them easily. And then...

...1000000 words later...

... So then Clove the awesomeknife-throwing dragon took her rightful place as queen and had former-Queen Katpiss slow cook over a pit of fire so she can feed Katpiss to the dogs!

The end.

Forum for this Story:

Huntergirl16- Clove, that's just sick.

TheBreadBoy- Why am I a moron? Queen Katpiss, save me!

HunterDude18- seriously, can't u just let me protect the Queen?

Rockthrower- I have an Idea! Lets go to Cloves house in district 2 and do to her what she did to us in that story!

C-Loves-Revenge- Nooooo! Please do-

Fanfiction Archive- Sorry, but C-Loves-Revenge's account has now been deleted due to user's lack of life. Have a nice day.

HunterGirl16, TheBreadBoy, and 1834 others- We will!

* * *

**Poor Clove.**

**I guess we won't be hearing from her again!**

**The next chapter will be on Glimmer and her dumb blondness. No offense to blonds.**

**Enjoy, thanks, and review!**

**Ness the Best**


	13. GlimmerAreSparkles is Stupid

Title: I Ased It! (I Aced It)

By: GlimmerAreSparkles!

Summary: Why and how I- OHH PINK!

Chapters: 1

Rating: Watsa Rating?

Chapter 1:

2day ther waz a test in skool and I m sur I Ased it!

It waz 1 qestion per subgect.

4 math the qestion was 371x2838 and donnot tel eny1 I used a calcul8or and the anser I got was 2. Genus, rite?

For langage artsThe qestion waz too correct this sentense:

The fox jump over the dog.

I put tat u hav 2 put sexy in front of fox andremove the word over. Simpl.

For sIense the qestion was askin me wat elements make up H2O.

I put tat H stands for hose and O stands for ocean. U put the bak end of the hose into the ocean and water or H2O (wichever, really it doesn't mater) comes out the other end.

For History the qestion wasasking me what year was the Gr8 Wall of China built. I didn't know, so I guessed 1978.

And tose wer da questions on my test.

Thank u very much.

Forum for this Story:

HunterGirl16- ummmglimmer are you sure you got the, right?

GlimmerAreSparkles!- well, we did nt gettea test papers bak but I can tell.

HunterSude18- Glimmer, 371x2838 isn't 2.

GlimmerAreSparkles- Prove it!

HunterDude18- Take a look as I type on mycalculator.

GlimmerAreSparkles- ...

TheBreadBoy- Also, the answer to number two isn't "The sexy fox jump the dog." The answer is "The fox jumped over the dog!"

GlimmerAreSparkles- ... Prove it!

TheBreadBoy- I will prove it to you when you get your test back.

HunterGirl16- Also, H stands for Hydrogen and O stands for oxygen.

GlimmerAreSparkles- Maybe you are rite... Ok I'll giv it a shot: Katniss taught me that whydrogenever yoxygenu use an O or H you replace it with Oxygen or Hydrogen.

HunterGirl16- *Facepalm* anyway...the great wall of China wasn't built in 1978. The Great Wall, I've heard, was built in like 3000 B.C.!

GlimmerAreSparkles- Wow! We live in 3272 so the Wall was built pretty recently, rigIAAF? Admit it, I'm a genus!

HunterDude18- Yes, it's true that you are a totally different genus than us... You are a new rare species called a "Stupid".

GlimmerAreSparkles- Yay! I'm a rare new species called Stupid! I'm gonna put that on my profile!

HunterDude18- you go ahead and do that, sweetie.

Everyone besides HunterDude18 and GlimmerAreSparkles- *face-palm*

* * *

**Hey! Do u like it?**

**I think this is one of my best chapters so far! Tell me which is your favorite, I wouldlove to hear your feedback! Ya know what? How bout we make anothercontest out of it! The prize is still a chapter for yourself. Previous winners are eligible to enter, but won't gt the prize to give more opportunity. Jusa tell me which is your favorite chapter and why!**

**Enjoy, review, and thanks,**

**Nessa**


	14. MusicRue uses Profanity

**This is a chapter on Rue. It will have lots of profanity, so if you are sensitive or against that, you may want to just skip this chapter.**

* * *

Title: You Bitches

By: MusicRue

Summary: you will have to wait and see

Chapters: 1

Rating: K

Chapter 1:

Fhis is for all u bitches in the Games. Yeah, I'm talking about you Catie, Thresa and Pita. Especially you fuckin bastard, Marvin. You killed an innocent 12 year old girl! I'm gonna go to your house and beat the shit out of you! All of you Careers are gay asses! But Katniss is fucking awesome!

The end.

Forum for this Story:

CatoIsSext- O.o

RockThrower-o.o

TheBreadBoy- o.o

Marvelous- o.o

GlimmerAreSparkles- who is Catie, Thresa, Pita, and Marvin? And watsa career? Wait, I'm a Career! AHH! Rue, don't kill me!

HunterGirl16- Thanks for calling me awesomem Rue! But one thing... Why did you rate it K?

MusicRue- Oh, don't worry. This was just a dare.

HunterGirl16- Who dared you to do this?

MusicRue- Prim

Rory'sRose- Hehe.

HunterGirl16- Home. NOW!

Rory'sRose- Why? I'm on a date with Rory now.

HunterGirl16- What!? You have a boyfriend already!?

Rory'sRose- Chill, I'm 12 already. I can do what I want!

HunterGirl16- *Snniffle* I'm just notused to u growing up Prim! I'm sorry!

Rory'sRose- don't worry, I forgive you

HunterGirl16- but you are stillgrounded for tell Rue to use profanity.

Rory'sRose- Aww!

* * *

**Ehh I know this chapter isn't so good, but I needed a filler.**

**Thanks,**

**Nessa**


	15. Rory'sRose gets Fresh

**This chapter is by Catchingfire1714**

* * *

Title: Rory

By: Rory'sRose

Summary: Rory,Rory, Rory

Rating: K+

Chapter 1:

Rory, Rory, Rory, Rory. That's all I think about. Rory, Rory, Rory, Rory. Oh and sometimes healing. When I think of healing I think of healing Rory with his shirt off. So technically I am still thinking about him. Oooohh Rory, Rory, Rory, Rory. Rory and I are on a date. So far its been okay. It would be better if we were kissing. I secretly have dreams of Rory and I making out on the beaches of district four. Ahhhh that's my dream, my dream that i will fulfil soon enough. Hmmmmm Rory, Rory, Rory, Rory. I was so scared when Katniss almost chose Gale instead of Peeta. But then she did pick Peeta and I was relieved. I like literally screamed," YAY! Rory and I can be together!"Rory, Rory, Rory, Rory.

Forum for this story:

I-Is-Rory- Awww prim I have dreams like that too. I wish we could go to district four. maybe Annie will take us!

Rory'sRose- oh! really, come one then Annie will you please? Please please

Huntergilr16- THERE WILL BE OF NO MAKING OUT! IF YOU SAY YES ANNIE I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!

Hunterboy18- Geez Katniss don't you think your going a little overboard.

SexyBod- yeah you hurt Annie I will kill you, slowly.

AnnieTheFemale- I would say yes, SPIDERS DIE but I change my I WILL SPEAR YOU mind.

Rory'sRose- I shall do what I please, Katniss

- Katniss, stop being so motherly. Your only 17. Let prim do what she wants. She is obviously happy with Rory, so let her do what she wants with him. You're not her mother. I am.

CatoIsSexy- Since when does Mrs. Everdeen have a FF account.

I-Is-Rory- Who knows? Come on prim, we go to my house.

* * *

**Like it?**

**Tell me!**

**Thanks,**

**Nessa**


	16. ILoveAxes gets Banned!

**This is Johanna Mason's Fanfic.**

* * *

****Title: Problems

By: I-Love-Axes

Summary: I'm gonna kill you with my ax!

Chapters: 1

Rating: T

Chapter 1:

If you have problems with me, you don't want to. If I have problems with you, ya better hide! This is a list of things that will cause VERY bad chemistrybetween us.

1. You touch my axe. If you do so, I will use my axe on you.

2. If you comment on my axes condition. if you do so your blood will be a nice addition to my axe...

3. Insult me or my anger management issues. If so, I will make you pay for anger management lessons for me or else I will use my axe on you.

4. If youdress me up like a tree. Lets just say that my stylists don't work anymore...

5. Ship me with Gale. IF you do that I will personally chop your Head off and hang it next to Gale's.

...500 numbers later...

505. And absolutely NEVER... Ehh, I ran out of ideas.

So that's it. That is a short list of what not to do so you don't give me problems. Thank you for listening.

The end.

Forum for this story:

HunterGirl16- Ummm, you call that short?

I-Love-Axes- Let me refer you to rule number 368.

TheBreadBoy- Come on, Johanna! I fell asleep TWICE reading it!

I-Love-Axes- Don't make me, Lover B-

Fanfiction Archive- I-Love-Axes isbanned from Fanfiction due to threatening posts.

Everyone- Yay!

* * *

**If Johanna was your favorite character, sorry. I know she was my favorite. :) She will eventually come back as a guest.**

**Enjoy, review, and thanks,**

**NessaMei**


	17. That's All, Folks!

Hey, guys!

Ive had a great time writing this and I'm sure you enjoyed reading it, but this story has come to an end. I ran out of characters to write about. It's about time anyway.

Sincethis story scored many points for originality, I will be writing a story similar to this about PJO... Be sure to watch out it! Speaking of PJO, I have a story about PJao that I'm sure you will Love! Its called Say What? And is about future demigods going on a mission, but end up in theHunger Games reapings! As you might have noticed, it's a crossover.

If you like this topic and would like to make a similar story, be my guest. Just be sure to let me know so I can read it, K?

Well, my time has come and it's time to say bye!

Keep writing and reading!

~NessaMei


	18. Guess What?

OMG!

Guess what?

I only said I would close this story yesterday and already so many of you are missing it!

Anyway, I'm gonna continue this story if you guys give me more suggestions, ok?

So... The next chapter is on Prez Snow and I'm gona need ideas for that and I might just start the cycle over again! I mean, you can make more han one story on Fanfiction so let me know any ideas you have!

Thanks for your support,

NessaMei


	19. SnowyRose Dies

**This chapter is pre Mockingjay.**

* * *

Title: It's the Life!

By: SnowyRose

Summary: Why being President is so awesome!

Chapters: 1

Rating: K

Chapter 1:

Hi. I'm President Snow. That means all of you have to do what I say or else I will kill you. I love roses, and since I'm President, AKA The Ultimate Dictator of the World, I can pretty much do whatever I please. That includes killing people.

Most of you think I'm evil, but I'm just doing what I need to do in order to stay in power! If I wasn't President, I would probably not be able to plant my roses! :O

So…if any of you are planning on rebelling or killing me, please reconsider it!

The end.

Forum for this story:

HunterGirl16- Really, Snow? Was that last part really necessary? You know we're gonna kill you anyways!

SnowyRose- No! If you kill me, I will lose the top three things most important to me! Power, roses, and my f**kin' life!

Fanfiction Archive- SnowyRose has been banned from Fanfiction due to lack of life.

Rory'sRose- What does f**kin' mean?

HunterGirl16- Don't any of you DARE tell her! I've read plenty of fanfics that show mainly Thresh teaching my sis bad things!

SnowySpirit- I'm gonna tell her anyway cuz you killed me! Prim, f**kin' is the proper abbreviation for fuckin' which means-

Fanfiction Archive- SnowySpirit is banned from Fanfiction because he is not respecting Katniss' explicit instructions. Have a nice day.

HunterGirl16, TheBreadBoy, CatoIsSexy, SexyBod, and RockThrower- We will! :D

* * *

**I would like to thank my new beta reader, Katnissfire87654, for helping me!**

**Thanks,**

**Nessa**


	20. FlaminCrane sets Fire To the Beard!

****Title: Mah Beard

By: FlaminCrane

Summary: Why and how I got my sexy beard!

Chapters: 1

Rating: K+

Chapter 1:

Hello, I'm Sexena Crane, and this is the story of how I got my beard.

When I was a teenager, about 24, I used this special Capitol growth hormone to grow a really big, long, bushy beard. It was really spectacular. Until one day, I was at my girlfriend, Fierra's, birthday party. It was flame themed, hence her name. Anyway, my beard caught fire and most of it burned off. I needed to get it cut again, and I thought it would be nice if I cut it short into this flame like design! My girlfriend loved it! Tha'ts why I have my beard like this. It's a chick magnet!

The End.

Forum for this Story:

HunterGirl16- Seriously? You were a teenager at 24 years old?

FlaminCrane- Capitol peeps age slower. Right now I'm middle aged at age 73.

TheBreadBoy- :O

FlaminCrane- Shut up.

HunterGirl16- But still, how did your beard catch on fire?

FlaminCrane- One of the acrobats at her party tried to teach me how to swallow fire.

TheBreadBoy- That guy must have been smart. (Note my awesome sarcasm!)

HunterGirl16- Wow, your sarcasm is really good! (Note my sarcastic sarcasm on Peeta's sarcasm.)

FlaminCrane- LOL! Your generation is hilariously stupid!

HunterGirl16 and TheBreadBoy- Meanie!

FlaminCrane- Umm…that was sarcasm!


	21. Srry

_**Sorry I haven't been uploading lately. I need to get ready for school and I have major writers block so I'm going to do another contest and the winners get a chapter.**_

_**Here are the questions for the contest:**_

_**1. In my story, The 25th Hunger Games, how many tributes are left?**_

_**2. Who will play Seeder in the next Hunger Games movie?**_

_**3. Who is Delly Cartwright and Madge Undersee?**_

_**Srry for the inconvenience,**_

_**Ness the Mess**_


	22. Candyflosshair partied!

_**This chapter is by the winner of the contest,Emiiiiii99**_

* * *

Title: How I got beautiful hair

By: Candyflosshair

Summary: This is obvious.

Chapters: 1

Rating: K

Chapter 1:

When I was so very young, just 46 years old, I went to a party! It was crazy! We played Pass The Parcel and everything! Anyway, as we played Musical Statues, Haymitch turned the heating on, and my hair poofed up and then someone put candyfloss on it, and I LOVED IT!  
The end.

HunterGirl16: You went to a party with Haymitch?!  
BreadBoy: Is this one of those romances I keep hearing about  
CandyflossHair: Of course not!  
Wiiinnnee: sheeeeeez minsedfjhiogoilreds  
HunterGirl16: Who gave Haymitch his laptop back?  
Rory'sRose: I thought it would be funny.  
Fanfiction Archive - Rory'sRose account has been deleted due to body parts spread about the place.  
CoinDime : Me and Gale planned this!  
Fanfiction Archive - CoinDime account has been deleted since she took an arrow to the heart.

* * *

_**In case you didn't notice, this chapter is on Effie. Let's give Emiiiiii99 a big round of applause!**_


	23. HeavensbeeDude Gets Sleepy

_**Ok, I'm really 2 lazi 2 put the formal stuf 4 the story, so watevs. JUST READ!**_

* * *

_****_Title: Mockingjay Palooza!

By: HeavensbeeDude

Chapter 1:

I, Plutarch Heavensbee, invited all the members of the rebellion to a Mockingjay Palooza! Here's what happened:

Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Finnick, Annie, Johanna, Haymitch, etc. we're invited to a Palooza to celebrate the Capitol's defeat! There, we all drank punch but someone spiked it so we were all drunk and then it was slow dancin time and all the females ditched their lovers and danced with ME! Haha.

It was awesome.

The end.

Forum for thisstStory:

CatoIsSexy: _Hey! Y u no invite me? :(_

HeavensbeeDude: Did ya help with da rebellion?

Cato is sexy: no...

HeavensbeeDude: Mah point exactly.

HunterGirl16: um, Plutarch, don't ya know that was all just a dream?

Everyone: yes, just a dream!

Heavensbee: I'm confused now...

Breadboy: this is how we did it: Hey, Gale!

HunterBoy18: yep?

BreadBoy: u... R... Gettin... Sllleeeeepppyy!

Hunterboy18: I am? Oh! I am!

Breadboy: now when I snapp my fingers, u will go to Everdeen's house and slap Katniss on the face! *snap*

HunterGirl16: Oww! What was that for, Peeta?

Breadboy: teehee.

HeavensbeeDude: but that doesn't make any sense... How could u hypnotize someone over the Internet?

Breadboy: ummm... U... R... Getting... Sssllleeeeepppyy!

HeavensbeeDude: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

_**Wow, that was confusing!**_

_**Anyway, srry for not updating! School is DEATH! So is Algebra.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Nessa**_


	24. Not a real chapter

**Hey, guys!**

**Just to let you know, this isn't a real chapter.**

**Sorry!**

**I just want to let you guys know I am alive!**

**I won't be updating my stories in a while, for complicated reasons, but I am co-writing a PJO fic with Bookworm299 which will (hopefully) be updated oftern so check her account for it!**

**It's called A New Generation of Demigods.**

**Anyway, keep reading and writing!**

**Love,**

**NessaMei**


	25. BreadBoy Likes PJO

**I'm running out of story ideas for this, so if you have any, PM me them!**

**Now these sections will be about the character's fanfic profiles!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Peeta looked proudly at his profile page.

He has been looking at other people's profiles, and finally put his together.

* * *

**1: Real Name:** Peeta Mellark

**2. Your gangsta name (the first three letters of your name plus "izzle"):** Peeizzle

3**.Your Detective name(fav. color and ):** Orange Cat

** Soap Opera name(your middle name and the street you live on):** Bread Victors Village

** Star Wars name(first three letters of your last name, first two letters of your first): Melpe**

** Superhero name(2nd fav color,fav drink):** Green Water

** Witness Protection name(middle names of your parents): My parents have middle names? O.o**

8**.Your Goth name (Black plus the name of one of your pets): Black Buttercup B-P**

* * *

Ah, there.

Peeta knew it was short, but it would get longer in time.

Wait! Peeta found some good one!

* * *

Copy and paste me to your profile if you: love Percy Jackson the character.

Copy and paste me to your profile if you: have watched the Percy Jackson and the Olympians movie more than once.

Copy and paste me to your profile if you: have a Percy Jackson obsession.

Copy and paste me to your profile if you: love 'Percabeth'.

Copy and paste me to your profile if you: have re-read certain parts of the story over and over again. *cough page 374 of The Last Olympian the last line of the chapter where Percy and Annabeth kiss cough*

Copy and paste me to your profile if you: were sad when you finished the series.

Copy and paste me to your profile if you: talk about Percy Jackson so much that your family and friends get really annoyed.

Copy and paste me to your profile if you: ever daydream about yourself in the Percy Jackson world.

Copy and paste me to your profile if you: think the 'Thalico' is completely AU and OCC but still love them.

Copy and paste me to your profile if you: loved Percy Jackson and the Olympians the movie even though it was different from the book.

Copy and paste me to your profile if you: are a demigod.

* * *

There! That was good enough for today!

Peeta was about to log off when he received a PM.

Goody!

It was from HunterGirl16:

Peeta, seriously? You don't know what your parents' middle names are? And when did you read the Percy Jackson series? I always thought it would be too violent for you... then again, you were in the Hunger Games... ok, peace out!

Peeta was mad. She didn't like his profile!

Then he got a new PM from SexyBod.

He didn't even read the message before replying

I KNOW I DONT KNOW MY PARENT'S MIDDLE NAMES AND YES, I READ PJO!

Then SexyBod sent him a message back.

Chill, dude. I know... Anyway, did you even read my previous message? I was just telling you to keep up the good work on you profile!

Now Peeta was mildly embarrassed.

Oh well, he would make his profile EVEN BETTER another day.

* * *

**Like it?**

**It's not my best work, but oh well.**

**Review!**

**~NessaMei**


	26. Co Written

Katniss was bored with a capita D. She didn't have any inspirations to write any stories, so she PMed Prim.

_Hey Prim, I'm bored. Can you keep me company?_

__Prim replied fast.

_Katniss, we are in the same room. Technically, I AM keeping you company._

__Oh. Katniss felt slightly embarrassed when a great idea came to her. She PMed Prim the idea and they both got to work.

* * *

**Title:** Life in District 12

**Chaoters: **1

**Summary: **Co written by Huntergirl16 and Rory'sRose

**Rating: K**

****Life in District 12 is hard. No source of clean water, barely any source of income, and black market trading is the only way to survive.

...99999999999999999969 words later...

Therefore, you Capitol bitches suck dick and you can go die in a hole!

Forum for This Story:

Hunterboy18: Every one of those words is true.

Breadboy: Yeah they abuse us here!

SnowyRose: Katniss Everdeen and Gayle Hawthorne. You are under arrest for trading at the black market!

HunterGirl16: You can't do that.

SnowyRose: Why not?

HunterGirl16: Cuz I killed you ages ago!

SnowyRose: Correction: you didn't kill me. You killed Coin and I died laughing. Hahahahahahahaha

Fanfiction Archive: SnowyRose will temporarily be banned from his account due to laughing at Alma Coins' death. Thought she deserved to die. Teehee.


	27. Over at I-Is-Rory's House

**This chapter might seem a bit smutty at the beginning, but trust me it's not.**

* * *

Rory Hawthorne was mesmerized. He was staring at a picture of the beautiful Primrose Everdeen. "Gosh, I just have to see her," He whispered as he went on his fanfiction account and PMed his girlfriend.

_Hey, Prim wanna come over?_

Prim soon showed up at his doorway and they went to his room. "So, what do you want to do?" Rory asked, hoping she would have some nice ideas. "I have an idea..." Prim replied sexily as she inched closer to Rory. Rory seductively asked back, "What is it?" Prim whispered her idea into Rory's ear and he knew that his girlfriend was the best ever.

Title: Prory

By: Co written by Rory'sRose and I-Is-Rory

Chapters: 1

Summary: Read to find out!

Rated: M

Prim and Rory sat together on top of his house's roof. They were star gazing together. "Prim, do you love me?" Rory asked. Prim was shocked by this question. "Of course I love you!" Rory then slipped a little case out of his pocket. He opened it, and inside there was a beautiful diamond ring. "If so, then will you marry me?" "Of course!" Prim and Rory got married a few months later and they loved each other until the day they died.

Forum for this story:

Breadboy: *sniffle* this is so touching!

HunterBoy18: *eye roll* Rory? Were you seriously that bored?

I-Is-Rory: It was Prim's idea, and I loved it.

Rory'sRose: Thanks, bf

I-Is-Rory: We basically planned out our future in this story. :)

HunterGirl16: Nice to know that your future together will only be a paragraph long!

BreadBoy: Nice one, Katniss!

I-Is-Rory: I thought you liked this story, Peeta

BreadBoy: I do, but I loaf Katniss more!

HunterGirl16: Aww, thanks Peeta! And Prim, come home this minute. You are grounded for a month.

I-Is-Rory: Aww!


	28. Contest (again)

**I'm REALLY running out of ideas on chapters to write for this story like, you have no idea. Soooooooo it's contest time (again)!**

**Write a fanfic written by a HG character and send it to me (preferably by PM) and I'll post the top ones for y'all to see!**

**Thanks,**

**Nessa**


	29. You just got Rued!

**The following was an idea from BtrAg1209:**

* * *

****Title: The Truth

By: Music Rue

Summary: Katniss told me I have to be more honest so here!

Chapters: 1

Rating: K

Katniss thinks she is brave and strong, but oh she got it all wrong.

Katniss is a pussy cat, drooling over Peeta and Gale like that.

Peeta is a different story, always warm hearted and caring.

Peeta also is huffing and puffing as he chases after Katniss like a lovesick puppy.

Gale's flaws are pretty obvious. He is quite oblivious. That he lost Katniss to Peeta bread.

Gale still keeps following her, till the townsfolk say hes creating to much of a stir.

Finnick and most men think theyre so great with their abbs. Turns out,

Finnick's turn out to be flabs.

Forum for this story:

Huntergirl16: Rue, when I said you need to be more honest, I meant positively! Not in a negative way!

MusicRue: oops! Hehe.

Hunterboy18: One, I DO NOT follow Katniss! Two, she hasn't fallen for Peeta!

Huntergirl16: Yes I have, Gale.

Hunterboy18: Imma cry now! Waaahhhhh

Breadboy: that's right, Gale. Katniss is with ME! Love ya, honey!

Sexybod: I don't have FLABBS! My abs only jiggle ABIT! You are mean, Rue. When someone is mean to you you should say "You are so Rued!"

Huntergirl16: Finnick, people already say that people are rude.

Sexybody: But I spelled it RUED you spelled it RUDE!

Hunterboy18: Same shit, different toilet.

Breadboy: Gale, that's Rued!

* * *

**Did ya like it? I think It's better than most of my chapters recently! Remember, I'm still looking for ideas so review! And let's give a round of applause for BtrAg1209, who inspired me!**

**~NessaMei**


	30. And On And On And On

**I wrotewrite rote this one based on a little something I wrote for my best frememy, Adam. Love ya, Asian buddy :)**

* * *

Title: Beaten Up

By: Hunterboy18

Summary: Peeta gets beaten up by the awesome Gale.

Chalters: 1

Rating: T

Once upon a time, there was a boy named Peeta. He was tiny, weak, pathetic, and stole Gale the awesome's girl, Katniss. For that crime, Gale grabbed Peeta and stuffed him into a tiny empty room with no food or water for 3 days. Then, Gale took Peeta to a river and let him almost drown. Then gale hung Peeta on the gallows. About an hour befowe Peeta was gonna die, Gale set fire to the gallows. He took Peeta's ashes and fed then to a hungry elephant. He had the elephant poop in a remote place. Finally, he placed a tombstone over the poop that said "Here lies Peeta. Hold your breath."

The end.

Forum for this story:

Breadboy: I have only one thing to say about this... How Rued!

Huntergirl16: Gale, that wasn't nice!

Hunterboy18: Yes it was, because Peeta is dead and we can ride off into the Sunset together!

Breadboy: that's why the story wasn't nice! I am now throwing imaginary bread at you!

Hunterboy18: Oww, stop it!

Huntergirl16: Wow, Gale really? He isn't really throwing imaginary bread at you because... You already imaginarily killed him! Duh.

Hunterboy18: oh yeah! Take that, Peeta!

Breadboy: oh yeah? Well, I just took an imaginary revival potion to counter your kills!

... 10000000 comments later...

Gale: Well, now I use a magical intergalactic space gun to pierce through your impenetrable imaginary bubble of awesomeness that protects you from my magical imaginary wizardry powers that can turn you to dust because you used a radioactive atom bomb to blow me up but that didnt work because I ate an immunity berry that made me immune to your bombs and your pigeon pooper machine which matches up to my dog peeing machine which was supposed to wet your pants but didnt because you chanelled the sun's energy to aabsorb the pee, but then I used a rain cloud to wet you but you made an umbrella appear above your head and I almost got soaked but I used my electromagnetic beam gun to shoot the rain cloud and then you but you dodged the beam and tried to counter it with a light saber which you aquired when you used the revival potion to bring you back to life.

Breadboy: Well, I then made a metal uranium shield which protects my impenetrable imaginary bubble that you tried to pierce with your magical intergalactic space gun that...

Huntergurl16, Sexybod, SnowyRoses, I-Is-Rory, and everyone else: SHUT UP ALREADY!

Hunterboy18 and Breadboy: How rued!

* * *

**Whew! That was long! Glad Katniss and the others shut them up already! If you liked this chapter, please review!**

**(And if you don't know why I spelled "rude" "Rued", read the previous hilarious chapter.)**


	31. Johanna, Katniss, and Two More Ladies

Title: Why I hate boys

By: I-Love-Axes

Summary: Duh. Now don't ask again or else I will chop your head off.

Chapterz: 1

Rating: K

Boys think they are do great. They think that they are dominant, even superior to girls. Well they are WRONG. Girls could totally beat them up. Boys are just sissys hiding behind a false stereotype. I suggest that all girl rally up and show boys who's boss!

We could create a new world run by females!

Males will die!

Forum for this story:

Huntergirl16- Johanna, I totally agree with you that boys are in over their heads, but if you want to create a work where girls are always dominant, join the Amazons.

I-Love-Axes- Well maybe I will!

Breadboy- You don't like boys, Katniss?

Huntergi16- I find them extremely annoying.

Breadboy- is that so...

Huntergirl16- and you standing outside my window wearing a skirt wont make me change my mind, Peeta!

Hunterboy18- lol a skirt Peeta? You are getting lower and lower. 

Breadboy- Well at least Katniss loves me!

Hinterboy18- Well, if you-

Sexybod- boys, boys. I know you love me, but I'm just not worth fighting over. Well, I am, but my heart belongs to Annie.

I-Love-Axez- they weren't talking about you, smart one.

Sexybod- but I am smart, in addition to sexy!

Huntergirl16- Gale, now you are wearing a skirt too?

Breadboy- Ha! So I'm not the ONLY lunatic here!

Hunterboy18- shut up and help me get this miniskirt off!


	32. One Direction Jitters

**Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry I haven't updated my stories in a while, but I'll start again now. Just review or PM me the stories you really want me to update! Also, I'm starting to write stories on so I would appreciate it alot if you checked out my story Conflict of Interest under my username Vanelau. Thanks and enjoy!**

* * *

Title: A Day in Bed

Summary: A Larry Stylinson One Direction Fanfic

By: BreadBoy

Rating: M

_***The following story is censored for your protection... TRUST ME***_

_Forum for this story:_

Huntergirl16: OMG Peeta! I didn't even know you liked 1D! e.e

MusicRue: That was disturbing...

BreadBoy: You are so Rued, Rue! FYI, I love one direction! Especially Larry and Ziall!

Huntergirl16: What do you do in you free time? Forget it... I don't even wanna know...

CatoIsSexy: This story was BOSS Peeta! I added it to my favorites!

MusicRue: Peeta, Cato liking it is a sign that it's HORRIBLE

Hunterboy18: See Katniss? This is why you should've chosen me over that gay Peeta

BreadBoy: are you calling me gay, GAYle?

TheRealHarryStyles: lol you Panemians are so funny! Just like those Americans!

BreadBoy: OMG is that really you Harry? I LOVE YOU

Huntergirl16: I thought u liked me!

TheRealHarryStyles: But no one can resist my sexyness!

NiallHoran: But I'm sexier!

ZaynMalik: No, I am! More girls wanna rip off my shirt than yours!

...1000000 more posts featuring bickerings of 1D...

MusicRue: Stop arguing! It's so Rued!

* * *

**please review!**


	33. Exclusively Female

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! This chapter isn't so great, but it's sort of an intro for the next one... I'm bored so contest questions will be listed on the bottom... Winner and 2 runner ups get to create their own character in this story! (I'll PM u the details if u win)**

**Don't forget to review!**

* * *

Katniss was in the middle of reading a Clato fanfic when she got a PM.

Hai, Catty! Parti mi plas 2nite. no bois alowed! shud b fun with Clov and Foxy!

-Glimmer

This calls for a fanfiction.

Title: Behind the Scenes of the Games

By: HunterGirl16

Summary: What really goes on in the Hunger Games

Rating: K+

In the bestselling book and the movie, The Hunger Games, (starring moi, Katniss Everdeen) only Kat and Peeta survive in the arena. However, of course we didn't ruthlessly kill everyone in the arena! They just pretended. (We flipped coins to decide the winners). In real life, Glimm, Clove, Foxy, and I hang out alot! We also hang with Jo, Annie, and Gloss, but they come later. We party almost every week, we go shopping together, and we take Clove and Johanna to get their weapons sharpened! All in all, don't judge us by the works cuz we are great friends.

Forum for this story:

GlimmerAreSparkles- U go gurl!

BreadBoy- Hey, what about us males?

AnnieTheFemale- We don't need you EVIL GIANT RATS males.

CLovesRevenge- Yeah, go bake some bread.

CatoIsSexy- But we are part of the Hunger Games too!

HunterGirl16- Yeah you get the honorable privilage of being fed to the mutant wolves.

HunterDude18- Hey at least you all are important characters :(

SexyBod- But I am more important than all of you!

District 11 Protestors- WE WANT FREEDOM! WE WANT FREEDOM! NO MORE CAPITOL DEPRESSION!

HunterGirl16- Umm, guys, the Catching Fire movie doesn't come out until November, duh!

District 11 Protestors- Oh yeah sorry. But can we come to the party anyway?

GlimmerAreSparkles- Fin! The mor de merryr! ^.^

CatoIsSexy- But if they get to go, we get to go.

HunterGirl16- GRR! Fine. But expect an angry fanfic after the party ends.

TheMales- Oh we will.

* * *

**Here are the questions:**

**1. Name as many of the Fanfic usernames as you can with their respective characters (deleted accounts also count for extra points)**

**2. Who's idea was it for Annie and Finnick's wedding to be broadcasted?**

**3. Why does Annie and Glimmer speak weirdly in this story?**

**4. Name as many characters as you can that are not going to the party (male characters that have not been mentioned)**

**Goodluck and remember to review!**

**-NessaMei**


End file.
